newerdreamlogosfandomcom-20200213-history
KCER-TV
KCER-TV is an commercial-free and ABN-affiliated television station in Benton, Arkansas and broadcasts on channel 42. It is owned by KCER Media (a division of KB Broadcasting) and operated by Champion Digital Broadcasting and KBC which also own KWAB-TV along with CER2 Digital Networks, CER Two and KCER Magazine, and offers ABN programming as well as a general entertainment programming format with a variety of news, talk, sports, movies, cartoons, sitcoms, westerns, comedies, dramas, documentaries, action shows, specials, and weather and traffic reports, while the all-video game format is broadcast on KCEZ-TV. Originally the station was independent until 1986, affiliated with Fox until 1997, UPN until 2006, MyNetworkTV until 2008, and Independent again until March 31st, 2015. August 1979-March 1987 KCER 42 The Choice Is Yours ID.png|"The Choice Is Yours" ID, 1979 News 42.png|News open in August 17, 1985 KCER ID 1984.png|A Station ID in 1984. Sleep Time.png|Opening of 42's Sleep Time, a block aired in midnight's of Wednesday, in 1986. NEWS 1982.png|News open in January 11, 1982. During the Field Communications years, it was sold to Metromedia in 1983. In 1986, it became an affiliate of the Fox Broadcasting Company and was sold to Fox Television Stations Group. March 1987-June 1993 News 1988.png|News open in May 4, 1988. KCER News 1989.png|News open in October 22, 1989. June 1993-September 1995 September 1995-July 1997 July 1997-October 2002 Jonhson.png|Johnson and Friends promo in... In 1997, KCER-TV switched its affiliation to UPN. October 2002-August 2004 August 2004-September 2006 September 2006-December 2008 In September 2006, KCER switched from UPN to MyNetworkTV. December 2008-March 2011 In 2008, it reverted to being a independent station. March 2011-February 2013 Picture11.png|Variant used on CER2 (KCER-DT2) Picture12.png|Variant used on KCER Now (KCER-DT3) Picture13.png|Variant used on Johnson & Friends 24/7 (KCER-DT4) Picture14.png|Variant used on KCER Kids Channel (KCER-DT5) KCER Box Office.png|Variant used on KCER Box Office (KCER-DT6) February 2013-April 2015 Same as the previous logo, but the rounded rectangle is removed. cer2 2013.png|CER2 (KCER-DT2) The new slogan is Double Fun. KCERNOW.png|42.3 Now (KCER-DT3) KCERDT4.png|KCER Johnson and Friends DT4 (KCER-DT4) KCEKIDS.png|KCER Kids Channel (KCER-DT5), with a three-dimensional style. 42 BOXOFFICE.png|KCER Box Office (KCER-DT6) KCER Futurama Promo.png|Futurama Promo in March 2013 KCER Coming Up Next in 2013.jpg|KCER Coming Up Bumper in April 2013 ONLY42KCER.png|Slogan in 2013. KCER Only 42 ID 2014.png|Slogan in 2014. April 2015-present As of 9:54 AM Pacific Daylight Time March 28th, 2015, as part of the ongoing 2015 US television realignment, the Kohrumai Broadcasting Company opened negotiations with KCER-TV executives with the intentions of saving it. Finally after some negotiating, a deal was made with Kohrumai to acquire KCER-TV when the now former CEO was ousted amid allegations of incompetence. The official deal was signed on March 30th, 2015 at 4:45PM Pacific Daylight time 6:45PM Central Daylight Time. Now that the deal is signed, the Federal Communications Commission is looking over this deal and may have KCER change channels. A decision will be reached Tuesday, March 31st, 2015 before Noon central daylight time. After consideration, The Federal Communications Commission decided that KCER will remain on the same channel, but the affiliation has been changed to ABN. This double affiliation will allow KCER-TV to deliver a wider range of programming to be shown. When asked about this arrangement, ABN CEO Billy Fortner said this. "I am looking forward to this partnership, and hope that we can build a bright future for all of us." KCER ABN Ultra HD Ident.png|Ident (First, we see the ABN Ultra HD logo and we hear the announcer say "You're watching ABN Ultra HD" then flips into the 2015 KCER logo and announcer "on KCER-TV Channel 42 Benton, and online on kcer-tv.com" Trivia * This is the first page on this wiki to be created after the main page. Category:Fictional television stations